


Mean words

by eijiscribbles



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijiscribbles/pseuds/eijiscribbles
Summary: Mammon is a moron, yes. Even you have fully aknowledged it, but still at some point his stupid rantling actually gets under your skin.This is my first ever published fanfic, so I would appreciate comments and criticism :) English is not my first language, so might have a whole lot grammar errors.This one will have part 2(steamy parts on that one) maybe more if i get inspired and you all would like to read :)
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you thought! 
> 
> Should I write more in detail? 
> 
> You can comment some requests if you can think of something, I would like to write more :)

Mean Words

” Y/N! Whacha zonin’ out for?” The oh so gorgeous white haired demon snapped you back to reality. You were standing in the doorway to kitchen. You hadn’t slept too well for past four nights and the exhaustion started to show.

”Oh I’m so sorry Mammon.. I just can’t stop thinking about the dream I had last night, it had this strong demon with silver hair who dragged me to his cave to devour me~” you told him with dreamy eyes, carefully studying his expression. You pretty much told him the truth, the demon in your sleep was indeed Mammon, and he had taken you to his room and well, devoured you. Past the last four nights you had seen quite vivid dreams starring this annoying, arrogant man who never seems to have anything good to say about you. You still couldn’t help but to feel attracted to him, even though your heart did break a bit every time he addressed you as something lesser than demons.

You could see a dark blush creeping to his neck, ears and finally to his flawless cheeks. Panic flashed in his eyes, clearly he was trying to think about something cool to keep himself from being teased for blushing. You had major crush on the guy, and seeing him blushing got your heart thumping. ”I-.. you- well that could do sumthin’ good for ya, always acting like a weak human like you could be anywhere as cool, strong and smart like I, the great Mammon! Wouldn’t ya just loooove to be in my company, but sorry human- my day n’ night are already booked up by some preeeeetty nice succubus girls...” His long rant about all the ways you were too bad for him stopped, you felt something rolling down your cheeks - this had been the last push your heart needed to crumble. You had been able to ignore his -probably unintentional- hurtful words until now. You could see the fear painted all over Mammon’s face. ”Y/N I’m sorry I- I didn’t mean to make ya cry... just thought to remind ya of how great I am and-” you pushed him from you with all the power you had, enough to make the startled demon stumble to make you a way to run away.

You had hurried to your room and when you locked the door behind your back, you let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding. Why did he have to be so mean? You used to think that he had a soft spot for you, and you had given him so many openings to come forvard to you, but maybe you were wrong- he had grown worse lately. You heard steps behind your door pacing back and forth, until you heard his soft low voice call for you, ”i’ts me, Mammon. I just want- no I need to see you so I can talk to you.” Prickling feeling behind your eyes grew stronger. ”You should go already, you shouldn’t let your first date of the night wait for you. They must be quite amazing and beautyful to be worthy of The Great Mammon, Avatar of Greed!” you shouted through the door, pressing your forehead against the door. Behind the door Mammon had pressed his back against the door, tears welling in his eyes. Just what had he done? He had been trying to act all cool and push her away a bit, hoping that playing hard to get would have her running to his arms -oh how it had backfired. He was sure she saw him as stupid and worthless moron as all his brothers just trampled over him all the time. ”Atleast just let me tell you that-” ”No! Get away already, I don’t wanna hear your voice right now. I’m just gonna go to the attic to have a nice sleep with Belphie. And almist forgot, remember to use protection, you might not want all those girls who you are going to fuck get pregnant!” You had no idea you could be this bitter and angry.. It was scaring you, you had never experienced an outburst like this one before.

• • • • • • • • • • 

You had stayed in your room since this morning, and you hadn’t even eaten any breakfast today. It was almost 10pm and today was friday, so you were pretty sure you could sneak to the kitchen to grab something to eat without being seen - Lucifer had promised to go to Diavolo’s place, Asmo had won an overnight stay at some luxurious spa and toon Satan there with him, Levi told you he had a ”raid night” with some of his friends, Belphegor was most likely sleeping. Mammon was ofcoure not an issue, as he would already be drunk with some succubus girl...

You had succeeded giving yourself a pep talk and were on your way to the kitchen. You stopped just before doorway, and got a flashback to this morning and the out-of-character outburst you had. You took a deep breath in and slowly let it out and stepped in to the kitchen - just to bumb into something. ”Wooah Y/N you didn’t hurt yourself did you?” It was a low voice full of warmth, you recognised the source to be Beelzebub. ”I was careless, I’m so sorry for being so zoned out..”. Beel had two plates full of pancakes with pink colored whipped cream. ”Oh no, no way.. This is bad!” He turned around and went to fetch another plate and put some of the pancakes on the third plate. When he was ready he offered the plate to me ”You look like crap Y/N, i hope these will help to make your mood better. I came here to make Mammon some, because he’s been in my room since morning and I thought it would help him to eat something good. Atleast food always makes me feel better!” He was smiling his usual warm smile, and I couldn’t help but smile back at him. As soon as i had started smiling, that expression withered - it took a while for me to process what Beelzebub had said, but now it hit me. ”Umm you said you made these for Mammon..? I thought he was out having fun with some girls tonight...” Beel carefully studied my face and seemed confused. He knew his brother well enough to know that he would never betray his heart. It was clear to everyone at the House of Lamentation, the brothers had even helped Mammon to realize his own feelings towards Y/N. It had been over a month since the white haired man had come to terms with a fact that he is, in fact, in love with her. Beel had noticed that ever since he had turned into even a bigger moron than usual, but didn’t give it too much thought. ”Yeah he has been with me, I don’t know, something must’ve happened this morning. He hasn’t said a word during this time. I just couldn’t watch him sobbing like that so I had to cook something up. Im sorry, but now I really have to go back!” Beel started walking and gave me a quick kiss on my head and disappeared into the dark hallway.

I took a quick look around the kitchen if there was something good to go with the pancakes and the cutely coloured whipped cream. Finally I found a bottle of wine from human world. I tucked it under my arm and strolled back to my room. My head was completely blank from my encounter with the sixth oldest brother, I couldn’t understand Mammon’s way of thinking. Why would he constantly push my buttons if he can’t deal with me losing my composure at some point? Or maybe I was being too harsh with him, even I was set back with my toxic words, was I really deep down some crazy bitch? God I hope not. I have always known that the second oldest, second most powerful demon, The Great Mammon and the Avatar of Greed had a kind loving heart and deep down was really sensitive. I made a decicion to take a calming shower to help me think, sweets and wine could wait for a little while.

• • • • • • • • • • • •

You had slipped into the cutest set of nightwear I had, it was a pair of black silk top and sheer pink silky shorts both adorned with lovely lace decorations- it was something that Asmo had given you as a gift, but Mammon had prohibited you from wearing that around any of the brothers. You didn’t mind it, nights were cold in the demon realm and thin silk was not the warmest option, but now you felt rebellious even though there was no-one to look at you. That gave you a thought, you would totally annoy the shit out of Mammon. Your plan was simple, send a picture and play all innocent how you weren’t meant to disturb his night out. Now it was time to put your plan into action, even though your heart was still broken, you wanted some kind of answer from him after you heard those things from Beel.

It was surprisingly hard for you to think of the best way to take a picture, but then you took the one you would send him. You had light up some candles around the room, your still slightly wet hair and silky garments got you feeling sexy. You had taken a small amount of whipped cream on your finger and taken it to your lips, slightly sticking your tongue out to taste it. You typed ”I believe that now would be the perfect time for some dessert~” on the picture and sent it. You waited for a few seconds and took a pic of your soon empty glass of wine and typed ”sry I didn’t mean to disturb your date, I meant to send it to Beel” and pressed   
• • • • • • • • • • • •

There was a high pitched chime coming from Mammon’s D.D.D, a neglected device he hadn’t touched in the whole time he had spent in Beel’s room. Beelzebub glanced at the beeping device and saw your name on it. ”Many people have been sending you messages today, maybe you should check if there is something important. Even Y/N sent you a message just now.” White haired demon’s eyes finally rose up from his lap and he reached his hand towards Beel, who smiled and offered him his device.

Mammon was staring was staring at the picture you sent him. It was a first message he decided to open today, something, maybe hope had woken up in him when he saw your name on the screen of his D.D.D. He still couldn’t understand how someone could be so beautyful- your glimmering eyes and long lashes, long silky hair and those oh so plump pretty pink lips. The man couldn’t think of anything to answer, and then he got another message from you. Beautyful blue eyes turned blank and his shoulders dropped - Beel noticed he was acting differently. ”Hey Mammon, are you ready to talk with me about what has happened to you? I am really worried, you know?” The older one snapped out of his blank mind and shot a cold glare at Beel. ”Tch!” Was the only thing he did to communicate, he threw his plate across the room and kicked the door open while he stormed outside. Beelzebub was stunned at his sudden reaction and wasn’t sure what to do. He decided to send a message to you, if you maybe wanted to go check on Mammon, as he reacted to him helping that way.

• • • • • • • • • • • •

You heard a message sound and thought that Mammon had finally answered you, but it was from Beel instead. It was a picture of his broken door and said: ”i don’t know what’s going on with Mammon today, but now he got furious at something and left. I don’t know, it seemed like he was angry with me :(”. You started to feel bad, you had provoked the demon so that now he was mad at his brother... You poured yourself a new glass of wine and realized you had already downed half of the bottle. Then you heard a quiet knock on your door, you walked over with wineglass in one hand and one hand covering your chest- the cold air and lack of bra made your nipples easily seen through the thin fabric. Behind the door you saw Mammon, words heartbroken and kicked puppy came to your mind when you saw his face. His eyes were red and his expression was just sad. You averted your eyes and looked at your toes. ”Oh it’s you, I wasn’t excepting to see you tonight..” You really regretted teasing him after you saw his heartbroken look. You glanced up and the sad look was nowhere to be seen- he was looking so furious and there was this dark aura rising around him. You lifted your hands in kind of surrender, you were almost frightened by him. 

Your action of lifting your arm from your chest left your peaking nipples completely wisible under the silk. ”Mammon I’m sorry, maybe we should-” ”That’s enough!” The man had taken his demon form, your bra-less look was way too much to bear in his state of mind. He had closed the gap between you two and grabbed your hair in the back of your head and lifted your head up to look at you- his grip wasn’t hard enough to really hurt, but was enough to tell you that he is actually serious this time. ”Why do I have to feel like this from your words? Why do I have to feel so fucked up even when you are here dressed all nice and waiting for another man?” He growled in low voice at you. The sudden confrontation got you dropping your glass and the wine splattered everywhere, you still too stunned to move. ”Yeah maybe I have been an ass for a while, but hell atleast I don’t say stuff just to be mean!” His voice broke a little here and there. You could see a desperate look flash in his eyes, but now you felt anger boil in the back of your head. ”So what the fuck is your problem then!? Why would you always keep telling me how weak and useless I am? Why would you rub it in my face that you are having lots of ladies to spend your time with!? Huh, you have anything to say? So you don’t mean to be but still want to break my heart in every turn? And I’m the only one at fault for making you feel like crap? Well fuck you then!” I felt tears welling up in my eyes again. Mammons eyes were staring at me, not angry but kind of shocked. ”B- broke your h-heart..? B-but to break your heart y-you would need to l-lo...” He was stuttering and clearly hit a brick wall, he couldn’t say anything. 

Right now you didn’t feel anger, sadness or anything really, you were just confused and wanted to know just what this all is about. ”Mammon, I thought I had been quite oblivious giving you hints that I want to be with you only. I have loved you for quite some time already.. Then you suddenly started acting so mean around me, and today I just couldn’t control my reaction anymore. Your way of treating me really did break my heart..” I looked him in the eyes for the whole time i spoke, I needed him to understand that I’m not up for a fight, and I am serious with him. He had a strong blush covering all of his face, ”B-but I was so sure ya think I’m a good for nothing loser like all my brothers.. so.. all I’ve done is just hurt you..” I could see tears glistening in his blue eyes. ”But Y/N, I really do love you...”. ”Mammon I’m sorry too, I guess we both said hurtful words to each other.” You couldn’t help but smile at his previous words. You hugged him, and could clearly feel his heart beating fast. His warm smell was intoxicating, how his body felt against you.. Those white markings adorning his dark beautyful skin over the toned muscles of his body. You traced your hand from behind his back up to his pectorals, then you let your hand run down his well defined abdomen to his waist. A pure need for him had awoken in you. ”Mammon, I just want to be with you. I want to be yours, I want you to make me yours.” You heard Mammon trying to suppress a pleased growl in his throat. He leaned in for a loving kiss, slowly building into something more hungrier. He took your hand and led you to the bed. He turned to watch you, and you noticed he was changing back from his demon form. ”Stop it Mammon, i want you like this. I want you to be in your true form”. White haired man choked a bit and his blush was so dark on his cheeks. He averted his eyes slightly as your hands came in contact with his horns. He was being so shy, you found the idea somehow amusing. 

You didn’t have too much experience with men. You had seen them and touched, and they had touched you, but both with hands only. With Mammon here with you acting shy, you were feeling a bit bold- or maybe it was the wine. You pushed mammon on the bed and straddled his lap. ”Well aren’t you acting so innocent, Great Mammon?” He winced a bit at you words, grabbing you by your thighs. ”But you on the other hand are acting far from innocent, Y/N.” You made a fake pout on your face, ” well I don’t need to act anything, as I am pure and innocent”. In a split second you were flipped on your back, Mammon on top of you, he was gazing you cautiously. ”Y/N, are you truly never been with a man before”?  
You gulped and the embarrasment started creeping on you. ”Well i have kissed and there has been some touching with hands... but nothing more really..” You began feeling self conscious- maybe he was disappointed that you were so inexperienced after all. Mammon was staring at you, biting his lip. You were worried that he might cut himself. ”Well.. you have been calling yourself my first man for a long time already..” The demon’s face blushed again and he plopped on his back on the bed, buried his face in his hands. His ears were all red too, you couldn’t help but lick his ear quickly. ”Hnngh..! Oh gods.. Y/N I don’t know what to do. I want to be with you, but being your first... like- I don’t know if that will be ok, you would deserve the best for your first..” You could see how he was holding himself back, so much that it seemed like he would start crying again. You cupped his cheeck and kissed him on his lips. ”I want to have the best,” you crabbed him by his horn with one hand and turned his face to you, ”that’s why i have waited for you”. His eyes were covered by lust, he let out a low moan and grabbed your hands, placing them over your head, pinning them down.   
”Y/N, you know there’s no taking that back,” he licked his lips while watching me blushing under his gaze, ”I am the Avatar of Greed, and now I’m gonna make you mine”


	2. Mean words part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part, with the content you propably came looking for :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don’t know if i should continue this one? Or do completely new ones? 
> 
> Do you readers have any wishes? :) 
> 
> I’m feeling like we would need another fic with reader/simeon, but i need ideas, any requests? 
> 
> Leave comments and tell me what you want!

Mean Words part 2

”I am the Avatar of Greed, and now I’m gonna make you mine.”

After those big boy words, you started to notice, that Mammon really wasn’t so confident. He had trembling hands and you could feel his nervous fluttering breath on the sensitive skin of your neck. The tickling feeling might even be enough to make you lose your mind, together with his white soft bangs touching your cheeck and cautiously letting his hands explore your back. But that was exactly what made you curious - he hadn’t touched you anywhere more.. well, exiting than arms, your sides and back. Mannon had anchored his safe to your neck, so you took your hands to cup his cheecks and tried to gently get him to look at you - he immediately loosened his arms around you and pressed his face against you even further. 

”Mammon, what’s wrong?” You tried to sound as soft as possible, you started slowly feel a bit insecure- you knew that this demon cared for you, but the thought of your mere human body not being enough for the demon, who is the embodiment of one of the 7 sins, started creeping to the back of your mind. ”I don’t know if i can do this Y/N” your heart sank and a lump formed in your throat. ”I- I really do love ya, and I wanna make you mine, b-but that’s just the problem, ya know..?” He slowly lift his face close to yours- his beautyful blue eyes glimmered in golden shade, gentle blush all over his face. ”I really don’t know what I should do, I’m kind of.. scared”. He looked embarrassed to admit things like this. All of his though facade had disappeared, and you were feeling nothing but love for his honesty. You moved your hand to his beautiful toned chest and slowly closed the gap between your lips, giving him time to retreat. When your lips collided, it was very gentle and slow, when you felt him relax a bit, a small soft moan escaped your mouth. Mammon clearly had this spike of energy flowing through him from hearing your voice, he slid his hand from your back to your hips and pulled you closer as he kissed you more heatedty. His excitement got to you, and another mewl left your lips when he squeezed the soft spot on your hips- he swallowed your reaction hungrily and hungrily traced your lower lip, waiting for you to grant access to your sweet mouth. You happilu obliged, and on the contact of your tongues sliding on each other Mammon climbed on top of you, kissing you with so much passion you weren’t sure if you can keep up. You traced your hands on his skin from his shoulders to his sides, going slowly lower while carefully memorizing the feel of his abdomen. When your fingers slightly grazed the waistband of his trousers, his hips lowered close enough to you that you felt his warm hard member thtough your clothing- the sudden feeling was so exiting that a you let out a high wince, startling Mammon. He immediately took some distance from you, lifting himself from the mattress enough so that your bodies wouldn’t touch anymore. ”Wha- I.. Im so sorry Y/N maybe we should st- aghh!” You swiftly pulled him back to you, wrapping your legs around his waist, his hips flushed agaist yours. You cupped his cheeks and pressed forehead against his, ”I don’t even want to think about something like stopping, love”, the demon’s breathing was ragged and his flushed face was adorned by pair of eyes filled with desire. ”I really need you to make me yours, truly. Only reason to make me stop, is if you tell me you don’t want me” with your words you could hear a growl rising from Mammon’s chest and saw all his insecurities falling away. He swiftly pulled your silky shirt from your skin and remowed any clothing from his upper body. Hungrily he went straight for the hardened bud on your breast, latching on to it, while other hand went to knead on your other mound. You could already feel how soaked your panties were, pressing your thighs together to get some friction to aid your aching need. He noticed your squirming and shifted his hungry tongue on your other breast and let his now free hand make it’s way down on your body, you were shuddering with anticipation, his hands leaving burning trails on your skin. His hand had traveled all the way to your knee- way too low if you were asked- and started moving up on your inner thigh. When his hand inched towards your womanhood you couldn’t even breath, only waiting for the touch of his hand to reach where you needed it- but he only lifted his hand over your aching parts. ”Uuunngh! You cried aloud, you felt so disappointed by his teasing, so you firmly grabbed his lenght and squeezed without any warning. White haired demon let out a cry and his eyes blew wide open, he looked at you and you moved your hand along his blessed lenght. ”Mammon, I really can’t wait”. You fumbled his button open and pushed his pants and boxers down, he dropped them on the floor- you knew this was going to hurt when you really saw him. He was thick enough so you couldn’t get your fingers completely around it, lenght wasn’t any disappointing either. He snapped you out of your daydreams by removing your shorts along with panties- you felt so self-conscious when you felt how wet you were. This only seemed to encourage the demon, he dived between your legs before you could protest, slick tongue moving between your folds. Your back arched and you swore you saw stars now. You moaned and tried to grab something to hold on, your hands found Mammons horns and you squeezed them like your life depended on it. Demon groaned against your heat and you held the horns even harder- then he sucked on your clit which pushed you over the edge without ant warning. Mammon hummed happily when you peaked, pushing one finger inside you. You felt like the waves of pleasure weren’t gonna stop and grinded yourself on his hand and lips. 

Coming down from your high really took some time. When you caught your breath, Mammon slowly began inserting his second finger inside you, groaning at the tightness with only just two long slender fingers. Your tight cunt got him worried, will you be able to take it? Can he damage your human body? What will he do if he actually hurt you? You sensed he was getting stiff and tried to get down on him, wanting to repay his way of pleasing you. He stopped you before you could get your lips on his tip: ”Y/N you can’t do that, or we will be done too soon. Unless you want this to end like that? You watched him eyes wide, being oblivious to his words. ”I would come real soon and might not be able to continue. It has been quite a while since I’ve done anything like this, so.. so I’m not sure if i can go more than one round” he explained with embarrassed look on his face. You were intrigued of how long has it been since Mammon had been with others: ”how long has it been..? You don’t need to answer me if I was rude!” He was now beet red and you weren’t quite sure if you saw some smoke rising from his head. ”Oh um- well.. I quess maybe 300-400 years?” You were genuinely shocked. How did he manage to be without any... activities for so long, while being so popular? He could read your expression. ”It’s not like I would go and do.. stuff with just some people ya know! One has to meet the standards to be with the Great Mammon!” You chuckled, feeling a little relieved to know, not that it would have mattered to you anyway. 

You pulled him back with you, your back on the mattress and he on top of you. Even though you were both naked, you didn’t feel too exposed- he was there with you and gazing down with loving eyes. He tried to roll over, you knew he was trying to get you on top, ”Mammon I want you to make me yours, please.” He stopped moving. ”You need to tell me if it gets too much at any point, ok?” You nodded your answer and he lined himself with your entrance. He kept his eyes on you and you probed your hips upwards a little to tell him to go on. He pressed steadily against you, taking a bit of efford to get his tip inside. You felt your eyes prick, but you couldn’t let your eyes tear up, so he wouldn’t back away, even with the pain this was what you wanted. Mammon felt it though, that you were in pain, ”are you still sure? It will hurt a lot more if we keep going, and I know you are in pain already.” You looked deep into his eyes, and he saw no hesitation. He grabbed your hips with other hand and hugged around tour body with other one. ”I know this will hurt, but it’s better than making your suffering any longer”. Before you could understand what he meant he pushed his whole cock inside you, you screamed and arched your back, but he swallowed your pain and kept you close. The pain started subsiding when you realized, hips flushed together, that you were one- you were his now. Now you could hear him huffing, restraining himself from pounding into your heat. The thought made you relax and you wanted more, hinting him to move with your hips. He glanced at you to make sure, and slowly retreated his lenght just to press back again. The feeling was so amazing, hot and so full. You both mewled and started picking up a pace. You felt his tip hitting your deepest point again and again, and you could already feel the heat building in and the peak reaching closer with every touch. You lifted your legs to put them around his hips, gaining a moan from him, moaning soon yourself from the new way of penetrarion. ”Y/N I’m gonna come...!” He huffed and his movements grew erratic. ”I’m so close too.. please... Mammon..” you pleaded, you didn’t know what or why. He slammed into you violently, not able to restrain his movements. ”Oh god you feel so good.. you are mine.. mine.. only mine!” Hearing his greed over you did something to you and pushed you over, your clenching and you screaming his name pulled him over with you. You two were a shuddering, sweaty mess, both trying to catch your breath.

Mammon slipped his softening member from you and embraced you, the warm safe feeling was immediately pulling you to sleep. ”Mammon I love you” you breathed. ”I love you too. Im yours and you’re mine”. His words full of love were the last thing before being sound asleep. Mammon listened you breathing slowly for a while, then fell asleep too.


End file.
